Laser Reflectors have heretofore been provided which have utilized optical coatings. However, it has been found that when such optical coatings are illuminated by very intense beams of radiation such as provided by high power lasers, they are damaged so they are unusuable. Such coatings are particularly disadvantageous in certain applications as for example, high power lasers used for thermonuclear fusion experiments. Therefore there is a need for a new improved optical coating for use as a laser reflector.